


Silenced

by Telesilla



Series: Demented Glam Boys [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Community: daily_porn, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla





	Silenced

Christian watches as Ewan shoves into Jonny hard. Jonny gasps and then groans as he arches his back a bit silently asking for more.

"Boy's a bit of a slut, yeah?" Ewan says as he takes a long drag off a cigarette. He doesn't move as he slowly crushes the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Christian agrees, smiling a little as Jonny whimpers, and squirms a little. "He'll be begging for it any minute now. Aloud I mean," he adds as Jon looks at him, his eyes big.

"He better fucking not," Ewan says, smacking Jonny's already pink ass as he begins to slowly fuck him. "I don't have a gag with me."

Jonny closes his eyes and whimpers again as he bites his lower lip, obviously struggling to be silent while his two co-stars talk about him as if he were an object. Those white teeth on that unbelievable lush lip give Christian an idea.

"I can keep him quiet," he says, reaching for the zip of his jean

Jonny's mouth isn't as practiced as some of the mouths that have been wrapped around Christian's cock, but that really doesn't matter. Each thrust of Ewan's hips is pushing Jonny forward a little, and Christian is so lost in the sensation that he almost jumps when Ewan leans forward and grabs his hand.

"Hang on to him," Ewan says -- more an order than a request -- as he guides Christian's hand to Jonny's hair.

Privately, Christian is amused. Ewan is always on top in these little scenes, so much so that Christian has trouble imagining him ever having even vanilla sex, let alone bottoming. Of course, there is something about Ewan that makes it easy to follow his orders. A sort of matter-of-fact directness that, while devastatingly sexy, is also a bit intimidating.

_He so obviously wants someone to stand up to him, to fight him before giving in, but he does his best to ensure that no one can. Poor bastard._

Jonny chooses that moment to moan loudly around Christian's cock and any thought of Ewan goes flying out of Christian's head as the vibration drives him nuts. His hand tightens in Jonny's hair and Jonny moans again, obviously pleased with the gesture.

Ewan is getting nasty now, his accent getting thicker as words like "whore" and "slut" and "bitch" spill form his mouth in time with the movements of his hips. Jonny's moaning and squirming his approval of the humiliation, and Christian has no doubt that, were Jonny in a position to talk, that Scots accent would be matched by an Irish one.

_It's like some sort of stupid joke,_ Christian thinks, trying to distance himself a little in order not to come yet. _An Irishman, a Scot and a Welshman walk into a bar..._

Then Jonny's hands are clawing at the bedcovers the way they always do when he's on the edge of coming, and Ewan is saying, "Come for me now. Both of you," and any rational thought wings out of Christian's head as he curls forward, clinging to Jonny's hair.

_-end-_


End file.
